You're No Different
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: You're no different than anyone Lily, you just need a little more help - What would happen in the last spawn of the Potter name was born without sight? AU.


_**You're no Different**_

* * *

**Golden Boy's child born Blind?**

_As many of you know, Ginny Potter, née Weasley, has been pregnant with her and Harry Potter's third child for the last eight months._

_My sources tell me that the third child was born just yesterday, not only almost a month prematurely, but also without sight._

Harry slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table. Ten year old Teddy frowned while four year old James looked at his father in confusion and two year old Albus screamed in fright.

"Well they always say early morning cheerfulness is obnoxious," Teddy whispered to James making the little boy giggle.

"Sorry boys," Harry muttered while he played with his cinnamon toast crunch cereal. Ginny was still in St. Mungo's with the newest addition to the family and the three boys were yet to meet their new sister. Harry was under quite a lot of stress since his daughter had been born with inexplicable blindness. He wasn't sure just how his little girl was going to get though life without being able to see, or how he was going to provide for her.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

"Albus! Give me my letter back!" Lily's annoyed voice was heard throughout the room. Albus smiled at his baby sister and passed her the letter.

"You're not going to be able to read it Lil," he explained. "I was just going to read it to you."

"Oh," the young girl said with a frown running her fingers over the smooth surface of the envelope. "Very well."

Albus took the envelope back out of his sisters grasp and started reading.

**Lilian Luna Potter**

**The Couch in the Den**

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place**

**London, England**

Lily squealed in excitement as she waited for her brother to open the envelope which held her Hogwarts letter.

_Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, because of your condition..._

Lily waited for her brother to continue, but when it appeared that he was not reading the letter aloud, she huffed. "What does it say?"

"You don't want to know, Lil," Albus said with a frown, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll give it to mum and dad."

"No," Lily protested. "I want to know now."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked with a frown, noticing his baby sisters fearful cloudy eyes. Lily nodded and Albus sighed, reopening the letter and finishing to read it.

_We are fearful for not only your safety, but the safety of the other students. It is because of this reason that we are sorry to inform you that you have been denied entrance to Hogwarts._

Albus wrapped his arms around his sister as she cried into his chest.

"It isn't fair!" Lily cried, visibly shaking and shivering. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, Lily," Albus said gently kissing the top of her head. "I don't know."

Eventually the red headed girl had cried herself to sleep in her older brothers arms and that's how their parents had found them.

"Albus, Lily?" Ginny asked kindly. "Where's James?"

Albus found himself laughing at his mothers question, it seemed that whenever his sister was upset she would always blame James, no matter what. "He's in his room I think."

"What happened?" Harry asked kneeling down so he could pick up his daughter who had a death grip on Albus. Albus didn't answer his father he just passed him the letter and let him read it. By the time he was done he was shaking in anger. "They can't do this!"

"I think they already did, dad." Albus said with a frown. "What can we do about it?"

Harry stormed out of the room without answering Albus._ I'll be damned if I let this go without a fight,_ he thought to himself as he brought his daughter to bed.

* * *

**HOGWARTS REFUSING BLIND STUDENT?**

_Yesterday was the eleventh birthday of Lilian Luna Potter, the youngest of Harry Potter's children. As every British witch or wizards' eleventh birthday brings joy - it is the birthday upon which they receive their Hogwarts letter - for this young Potter it only brought grief._

_Our sources say that the youngest Potter child was refused entry into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of her lack of sight._

_When asked about this issue, Mr. Potter commented that his daughter had become extremely upset and distraught upon hearing the contents of the letter._

_So, readers, do you think someone should be denied access to Britain's only magical school simply because of a mere disability?_

**_-Cho Chang, Senior reporter, Daily Prophet._**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall wasn't in a very good mood when she woke up to Howlers from various parents and former students alike. It seemed that nobody thought it fair to refuse Lily Potter access to Hogwarts, however, Minerva couldn't help but wonder whether it was because she was Harry Potter's daughter, or whether the letters were written from a moral standpoint.

Minerva replied to each letter as calmly as she could, stating her reasons for not letting the child into Hogwarts, but the replies that were sent back were just as brutal as the Howlers.

_Mr. Potter_

_I understand your anger about your daughter being refused entry into Hogwarts, however, you must look at the situation from my point of view. It is my job to protect all the students of Hogwarts, and how am I to do that with a blind student around? She could easily walk into a pair of dueling and get hurt, or send a curse or hex in the wrong direction and hurt someone else. I'm afraid I can't think of another alternative to the situation._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As she laid down her quill, she briefly wondered if she was making the right decision.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yeah Albus?" Harry asked with a sigh, looking up from the paper work he was doing in his office.

"I think I know how we can get Lily into Hogwarts," Albus said nervously, looking at his father with hopeful eyes.

Harry gestured for his youngest son to sit but Albus continued to stand. "I went to the Muggle park the other day and there was this kid, and she had eyes just like Lily, but she had a dog with her, and it was helping her around... So I looked into it more and they're called seeing eye dogs... I figured it isn't that different than a cat."

"A dog?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression. "Are you sure?"

Albus nodded. "If Lily had one of them, there would be no reason for McGonagall to refuse her... And I also have a plan B."

"And what's that?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"That we just refuse to go back," Albus said with a grin earning a stern look from his father. Hey, it was worth a shot, right?

* * *

"Lily!" Albus called up the stairs a few days later. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What do you want Alby?" Lily said with a sigh, walking down the stairs with a glum expression on her face.

"I have a late birthday present for you," Albus said with a grin. "Well, two actually."

"What is it?" Lily said impatiently, folding her arms across her chest. Albus took her hand and led her towards the den where the baby golden retriever was waiting for her. When she got into the room the dog went right to her and barked, making Lily's eyes light up. "Is that a puppy?"

"That's not all," Albus said with a grin, passing her her official acceptance into Hogwarts, which had been translated into braile so that she could read it herself. "You're no different then anyone else, Lily. You just need a bit more help."

"Alby..." Lily said with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you did this."

"Dad helped," Albus shrugged but Lily didn't pay attention as she wrapped her arms around her older brother. "What are you going to name the puppy?"

"Hope," Lily said with a grin, earning a happy bark from the dog. All was well once again.

* * *

_Written For;_

_Quidditch League; BellyBats; What if one of the Next Generation was born with a mental or physical disability? (E.g. Rose is deaf/Lily can't walk/Dominique is autistic, etc.)_

_Connect the Weasley's; Albus/Lily; shiver_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Albus/Lily; Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious._

_Favorite Era Boot Camp; Cinnamon_

_Character Trait Boot Camp; optimistic_

_Family Boot Camp; Potter-Weasley's; Provide_

_AU diversity; Blind Lily; Written_


End file.
